


Where It Belongs

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Wincest Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, M/M, Samulet, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: "You kept it?" Dean asks. For the prompt: Samulet.





	

“You kept it?” Dean asks, staring down at the pendant in his hands as if hardly able to believe he’s really holding it again and this isn’t just a too-vivid dream.

Sam looks sheepish. Dean doesn’t seem mad, in fact the opposite, but it _is_ a secret he’s been keeping from his brother for six years. Sam isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel. “Yeah. I picked it out of the trash after you left it.”

Dean blinks, then drags his gaze from the necklace to look at Sam. His eyes are wide. Incredulous. Maybe a little moist too, unless Sam’s mistaken. “You spent a year soulless and you still kept it?”

“I guess I just…never saw the need to get rid of it,” Sam answers with a helpless shrug. Even he’s not sure how to explain that.

There’s a pause. A beat of silent drags out somewhat awkwardly as Sam tries to read Dean’s face, and then tentatively asks, “What are you going to do with it?”

In answer, Dean grasps the familiar string and pulls it over his head, then lifts the amulet and allows it to drop under his collar to rest against his skin, next to his heart.

“Nothing,” Dean says. “It’s back where it belongs.”


End file.
